A Bond That Cannot Be Broken
by SecretLifez
Summary: Where's Bo? Why is Dyson, a wolf, in agonizing pain? Could they be linked?
1. Chapter 1

Hale and Dyson were playing pool at the Dahl after a lecture, mainly directed to Dyson, from Trick about the many reasons why rules were put into place. The lecture came after an even longer(, albeit grueling)day. Dyson began to feel light-headed but dismissed it as the aftermath of fighting with a Dark Fae earlier.

"Man, you feeling okay?" asked Hale.

"Yeah, just feeling the effects of fighting with that Dark Fae."

"Man I told you about your short fuse," laughed Hale as the continued the game.

Everything returned to normal until Dyson a breathless but agonized howl, grabbing on to the table for balance. Most Fae around took a step back including Hale, who had never heard a cry like that from his best friend before, and Ciara who had entered the bar earlier. Trick on the other hand approached Dyson, standing as close as he dared to him when another agonized growl.

"Bo!" Dyson growled urgently through gritted teeth as indescribable pain wracked his body.

"Everyone out!" Trick declared from behind the bar where he had moved back to, just as Kenzi was walking in.

"Hey Trickster, whatcha do that for?" she questioned following Trick with her eyes as he moved about searching for something.

"Where's Bo?" he asked striving to keep his voice low and hoping his assumption would be proven wrong.

"I do-" she began before she was cut off by a growl. Startled she scanned the bar before spotting Hale, Ciara and…Dyson? " Is that…Dyson?" she asked walking towards the trio.

As she got closer Hale held her in place beside him, preventing her from continuing as Ciara tried to communicate with Dyson. Before she could question him, another growl, also in the form of Bo's name, came from Dyson as he levered himself from the table, away from Ciara.

After the growl, Dyson fell to the floor in a heap causing Hale to release his hold on Kenzi and Trick to immediately dart over. Checking Dyson's pulse he seemed relieved and worried as he found a slow pulse after a short while.

"Slow" he relayed to the others in the room, sighing and shaking his head. His assumption seems to be right, so help them all. "Help me get him in the back" he told Hale. As the two staggered under Dyson's weight Ciara looked up at Kenzi who was alternating between watching the others and glaring at her. Kenzi step in front of Ciara, blocking her as she attempted to follow the others before accusingly questioning Ciara.

"Of course you don't!" Hale heard as he reentered the bar. "He's just playing 'how strong are you' with Trick and Hale."

"Not that strong apparently," muttered Hale, which earned him a glare from Kenzi. "Look, lil mama," he sighed "we're all concerned about Dyson but standing glaring at each other won't help".

He turned to walk to the back with Kenzi and Ciara trailing him. They arrived in the back to find that Trick and Hale had lain Dyson on the rug covered floor. He was sweating profusely and writhing in pain while repeatedly gasping Bo's name.

Trick looked up at their arrival immediately pinning Kenzi with questioning eyes.

"Where's Bo?" he questioned.

"I don't know. She got a phone call thuis morning, said she had to meet someone to work it out, whatever _it_ is and that she'll me here. Why are you asking me about Bo when there's something wrong with Dyson?" replied Kenzi.

"Because she's what's wrong with Dyson." answered Trick solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bo!" Dyson shouted while staggering to his feet surprising the others with his sudden usage of both his legs and voice. Hale rushed to his side as he took an unsteady, uncoordinated step forward tripping over an imaginary object.

"Whoa" said Hale as he caught Dyson while trying to keep himself on his own feet also.

Trick approached the duo with a big book and a dark, murky liquid solution which Hale eyed wearily as he dragged Dyson back to his spot on the floor.

"What exactly is that?" he asked as he eyed the substance as if he expected an evil incarnate of some sort to appear.

Before Trick could answer, however, Kenzi who had been observing from a distance and trying to piece together the puzzle that was currently before her ran forward along with Ciara who had been sitting some distance from Kenzi.

"Trick" she called to the diminutive man, directing both his and Hale's attention from each other and towards Dyson, who currently had a river of blood flowing around his mouth.

Trick and Hale immediately moved toward the were-fae, Trick with the liquid solution in his hand and Hale with his heart, figuratively, in his hand. When they reached the prone were-fae Trick dribbled a bit of the solution into his mouth. The result was almost immediate, the blood stopped flowing while Dyson and Hale, who wasn't given the solution gagged.

"Whoa, what is that?" Kenzi asked but quickly changed her mind, "on second thought I don't even wanna know."

Trick shrugged before glancing over at Dyson and returning to his original position. Hale watched his best friend for a while before following Trick needing answers that only the blood king could give him.

"You were prepared for Dyson's bleeding without any previous indication of it happening. You know exactly what is going on don't you?" the siren questioned, looking directly at Trick.

Hearing the burning question they all wanted to know the answer to Kenzi and Ciara drew nearer still eying each other uneasily. Looking up from the book he was looking at and at the occupants standing around the room, feeling and understanding the tension, Trick sighed. These were all family, each in a lot of pain for a loved one though for different reasons, he knew he had to tell them all he knew.

"Yes, I do or at least I have or at least I have a theory"


	3. Chapter 3

Besides those at the Dahl there was another person also trying to find answers but they were also at a disadvantage.

Bo awoke panting on the ground, her blood covering her entire body but no wounds could be seen to show where it was coming from. She felt herself growing weaker even as she struggled to remember what led to her current predicament. Her mind, however, would not cooperate and she found it wandering to a certain fae, detective were-fae to be exact.

Dragging her mind back to the problem at hand, she tried to tell her legs to move but they had a mind of their own, opposing her remaining unresponsive. The battle she attempted to rageagainst her uncooperative legs was soon abandoned. Looking around her, finally noticing her surrounding, her eyes fell on an abject or more specifically a shadow of a person.

"Well, well, well" it said, "looks like our undecided warrior has finally decided to come in peace."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to me?" Bo demanded in as an authoritive voice as she could manage in her current state.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am so soon after all the fun we've had together. I'm hurt, crushed actually," it said feigning hurt.

"What fun?" she questioned trying to place the vaguely familiar voice, "you mean the fun we're gonna have when I kick your ass?"

"When you kick my ass?" it laughed, "if that were possible our roles would be reversed and you wouldn't be feeling so...heated."

Suddenly Bo felt her entire body burn as if she was in an incinerator. The mysterious yet familiar voice laughed as she writhed in agony trying valiantly not to make a sound to signal her level of pain.

"Our undecided thinks she can decide when she can acknowledge pain probably decides when she feels it too. It's not so hard to show pain, you know."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!" she replied through gritted teeth.

"You think I'm a masochist" the voice returned full of feigned and accompanied with fake sniffles. "To prove to you that I'm not I'll help you."

Before Bo could even form a reply in her mind, her body began to feel like hers again. Her body temperature returned to normal and her mysterious blood flow stopped. There was absolutely no evidence suggested that she was recently in pain.

"What the hell kind of fae are you?" Bo demanded as she rose and checked out her body.

"Not even a 'thank you' it stated. "I help you and you want to fight me," it continued, voice rising as Bo faced it in fighting form. "But that's what I get for trying to help someone who has absolutely no respect for fae rules much less family."

The last part stopped Bo but before she could respond her 'ailments' returned. "I should kill you," the voice forcefully stated before ruefully adding, "but I'm not supposed to."

"You're only a puppet. So where's you puppet master?" Bo questioned through the pain which had intensified.

"I am not a puppet," came the indignantly growled reply. "I am a partner in this, uhh, business but my partner isn't here."

"What? Do they hate you that much or are they that ugly?" Bo spat.

"All that hatred! It's not a pretty look on you."

"Come over here and I'll show you hatred"

"Hate's like beauty, baby. The real stuff fades but it never dies." Said another voice as its owner emerged.

"YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Dahl trick, Ciara, Kenzi and Hale all stood following Dyson's progression with their eyes as he moved restlessly around, first sitting then pacing. He had continually done this since he had regained consciousness and been told what had happened, trying to come to grips with the fact that Bo had seemingly disappear and he couldn't do anything about it.

Kenzi turned away from Dyson to look at Trick before asking, "So, how did he go from being near zombie mode back to…," she paused waving her hands, "to…being him?", she continued glancing back at Dyson. "I didn't even know his healing ability, which is awesome by the way, worked so fast but then again what do I know."

Hale who had heard Kenzi turned with a puzzled look on his face. "I've never known his healing ability, as you put it short stuff, to counteract anything as major as this so quickly."

"That's because it isn't his ability to heal himself," Trick stated, prompting Kenzi and Hale to look at him questioningly. "I think that whatever was happening to Bo most likely stopped."

Kenzi looked between Trick and Hale, who looked just as confused as she was while Trick began muttering to himself. She and Hale were still trying to figure out what Trick was saying before Ciara spoke up.

"Trick, could you please tell us what exactly you are muttering and more importantly thinking."

"Yeah. Trickster, what're you thinking,"

Trick sighed then began to talk. "I believe Bo has being held by a kind of fae capable of rendering almost anyone helpless, immobile, in excessive pain and in some cases in limbo, usually from the inside."

"In limbo? What does that mean?" questioned Kenzi

"It means that they place the person between life and death, with the person neither dead nor neither living. It's pure torture." Trick replied to Kenzi but focused his gaze on Dyson who had stopped pacing and was just standing still, staring straight ahead of him, giving the appearance that he was focused on something of importance.

"If you're talking from the inside out, you're talking about _oculta interioris. _I thought they were extinct and in hiding," stated Hale.

"They are, but those who are still alive still remain under the control of the Ash, the Morrighan, certain elders and members of the Blood King's family. And since they are only a few remaining from mainly two clans, I think the one which has Bo is from the Excelsum-Electrica clan. If I'm right, then Bo's in a lot of trouble."

"Surprise, surprise, that girl's like a trouble magnet," muttered Ciara.

Kenzi who had been listening to Trick with dread spun towards Ciara.

"Where do you get off?" she demanded. "Bo's out there doing things you wouldn't even dream of doing while you're here sitting on your high horse criticizing her instead of doing anything to help."

"Help her? All she does is get Dyson, who tries to help her, drawn into her never ending battles and troubles and she never even cares that he endangers his life and occasionally his career for her!" retorted Ciara, her anger reaching boiling point.

Kenzi's lunge and response, however, were cut off simultaneously by Hale's hands and Dyson's sudden growl and all the occupants turned to him in response. While all eyes were on Dyson, his were focused solely and intently on Ciara, who seemed to shrink beneath his gaze.

"Dyson…," she began but like Kenzi was cut off, this time by the look on his face.

"Ciara, I think it would be best if you left the room at least for a little while," calmly stated Trick.

Ciara's denial was once again cut off by Dyson, this time by his sudden lunge through the door. She, along with the others, stared after him shocked by his sudden departure. Quickly coming out of their collective stupor, they chased after him but it was in vain as he was nowhere to be seen.

"What'll we do now? " asked Kenzi who was simultaneously glaring at Ciara and somehow pacing within the tight structure they had unconsciously formed.

"We figure out where Bo is because I don't know what Dyson'll do if she's not alright," responded Hale.

"Me neither but what'll we do about Dyson?" stated Kenzi with a new focus.

"Nothing, he'll find Bo on his own," replied Trick. "It's in the bond," he continued looking at Ciara.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to the Dahl, Trick immediately went to his well stocked library on all things fae, selecting books. Ciara trailed after him while Kenzi migrated to the bar and removed two bottles full of liquid, taking a drink from one of them. Hale who had not moved beyond the door approached her and with a sigh she accompanied him to the back with the others.

After what seemed like hours of reading accompanied by the occasional questions and remarks by the others, mainly Ciara and Hale, Trick finally found the answers he was looking for. He turned to fully face the others who had varying expressions on their faces. Ciara's was pensive, Hale's was wary while Kenzi's could only be described as a drunken kind of drowsy thoughtful concern.

"The _oculta interioris _normally only 'play' within dark places with lots of space usually in their realm," began Trick

"Play? Their realm? What does that mean?" questioned a half drunk and confused Kenzi.

"The _oculta interioris, _especially the Excelsum-Electrica clan,like to…torture their victims," he replied.

"Torture?" squeaked Kenzi."I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"They cause excessive pain then stop the pain normally until the person believes the pain is fully gone then they begin the cycle again. This time the cycle gave Dyson a clue as to where Bo is through their bond," replied Trick closely watching Kenzi who was now wrapped in Hale's arms.

"So what else did you find out?" questioned Ciara.

"Although they normally prefer to stay in their realm they can function just as well in places outside their realm with bright lights like the sun when under someone's control."

"Way to narrow it down," muttered Hale, still holding Kenzi, with a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

Trick simply looked at Hale, mainly because of his tone of voice before continuing. "However, they must stay close to a damp, fertile orchard which grows a particular type of trees."

"How close must they stay to this orchard?" questioned Hale.

"They must stay within a hundred meters."

"What kind of trees?" asked Ciara.

"Sacrim fruit trees"

"Sacrim fruit trees? Why those?" Ciara skeptically questioned.

"Yes, these trees allow them to maintain their power when outside their realm, especially in heat , which causes their power to rapidly decline even when they are under someone's control. Sacrim trees may give them their strength but it is also our best weapon," Trick stated.

The others looked at him with questioning faces but before they could pose any questions, Trick held up his hand and continued to explain. "The _oculta interioris_ can maintain their power in a Sacrim tree orchard, as I've said, but they can only be exposed to them for a limited amount of time at any given period. Overexposure would result in a decline in power, basically defeating the whole purpose of being in the orchard to maintain it."

"So basically we're going to a Sacrim tree forest… " began Hale.

"Not just any Sacrim trees, Sacrim fruit trees," slurred Kenzi with a smirk.

"Right. Sorry lil mama," Hale smirked before continuing. "We're going to an orchard of Sacrim trees where the _oculta interioris_ maintains its power but where it also loses it by overexposure to the source."

"Isn't that also a problem?" questioned Ciara. "The _oculta interioris_ know their weakness and will most definitely have security measures to prevent itself from overexposure," she pointed out at the looks she received from the others.

"Though I hate to admit it, the wicked witch does have a point," Kenzi stated resulting in a snort from Hale.

"Yes, they will, which will make it extremely hard to trap them," responded Trick.

"We could always sell lil mama," joked Hale, who was beginning to feel optimistic once again.

"Hey!" was Kenzi's indignant reply accompanied by a punch to Hale's hand.

The thoughtful look on Trick's face as he looked at her caused a sinking feeling in Kenzi's stomachache before he began to speak.

"That give's me an idea but we're going to need her sober, Trick stated prompting Hale to look at him with questioning concern and Kenzi to squeak. "Don't worry if my theory works then you should be fine."

"If it works I should be fine?" screeched Kenzi who looked like she was going to jump Trick.

"You need to relax! You know, Trick wouldn't do anything to make Bo mad," reassured Hale before turning to Trick. "Maybe you should tell us your…theory"

cument here...


	6. Chapter 6

While Trick and the others were formulating a plan of attack and Dyson was carrying out his own hunt-and-attack, Bo was working on getting herself out of her current predicament. Of course to get out of said predicament she had to first figure out why and how she came to be in said predicament.

"Now, now, sweetie," the other female occupant began, "Is that anyway to speak to your mother? The one who brought you into the world?"

"My mother?" Bo scoffed. "you don't even know what that word means. You think being a mother entails torturing and trying to kill your child"

"It's called love, sweetie"

"Really? Then I'm glad I haven't had any prior experience with it," Bo retorted. "Or maybe I've just been taught wrong."

"You have been taught wrong!" Aoife snapped before taking a breathe and continuing. "That inferior breed has taught you to fear your… gift when you should be embracing it and allowing it to grow."

"And become like you? Hmm. No, thanks, I'd rather live in fear."

"You should embrace your gift the way you embrace this fear that's been instilled in you. But, no worries, I'm here to help you."

"Help me? You're the one who needs help. You're sick," came Bo's reply.

"I'm sick?" Aoife laughed, "This coming from the succubus who's in a relationship with a wolf. But after seeing your wolf I understand why you keep him around."

Bo's resulting growl caused Aoife to laugh in some deluded form of sympathy.

"I pay your tastes a compliment and this is how you show your gratitude. My, my, you are rude."

"Rude? No rude is when you have your puppet kidnap someone and then hold them in your nasty house so they can be the puppet's plaything," came Bo's immediate reply.

"Plaything? You're delusional too. But no need to worry I like the fact that you're rude. It means you are ready to embrace your true self. The delusional thing… we'll work on."

"I already embrace my true self unlike you who no clue who your true self is. P lus you're delusional," Bo replied sweetly yet mockingly. "You pretend so much you don't even know what's real anymore."

This angered Aoife causing her to 'snap' something bo couldn't understand at the creature. Bo felt a sharp pain which increased after her reply. Caught unexpected she gasped and moaned softly, already breathless from the sudden shock of increased pain. Somehow she fought off the pain threating to cause her to faint and glared at the fae responsible.

The fae gasp loudly as Bo glared at him after fighting through the pain. The pain he had inflicted should have rendered her unconscious or nearly unconscious not glaring at him with those eyes.

"Her…her eyes they…," he stuttered

"Her eyes what?" snapped Aoife turning to look at Bo's eyes.

"They glowed…for moment they glowed… green," he breathed.

** Not my best chapter, really short and pretty much a 'filler' but I needed some of this info out there for future chapters according to the(current) plan in my head.**

**Sorry for the short chapter and rather extreme time between updates(blame it on school)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Bo was startling her opposition with her glowing eyes, Dyson was using his adrenaline fuelled power to decimate those who stood in his way, it was a form of persuasion.

His unorganized and uncontrolled search had led him into dark fae territory, namely Vex's club where he now stood confronted by Vex after 'interrogating' some of his minions. His 'interrogations' had been ended when his muscles refused to obey him as a result of Vex's approach.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Why you're mighty far from home wouldn't you say," began Vex, smiling. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Police, isn't against the rules to crosser side? The more fun side if I do say so myself."

Dyson's growl was the only response Vex received. Vex seemed unfazed by it though the other fae who had seen Dyson's interrogation tactics took a step back, even though he was immobilized, before all finding somewhere else to be. Vex's only reaction was to laugh as Dyson tried to control himself even while he was under Vex's control.

"Looks like someone need rescuing, maybe your succubus will come," Vex began thoughtfully, "or maybe she's here already." Looking around he called out to her in a sing-song voice, "Oh Succubus, where are you?"

"Where's she, Vex?"

"Maybe she decided to join the dark side. But how would I know?"

"Because she was taken by some kind of dark fae. But you already know that," snapped Dyson.

"Wait a minute, I like the little lady, even though she spends too much time with your kind. Maybe she just ran away from you, I would, I mean you're no fun." Vex continued wagging his finger at Dyson, "plus I don't need to take anyone, they come willingly."

"You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with Bo's disappearance nor do you know where she is?"

"Ah, ah, ah," said Vex wagging his finger at Dyson who he realized had gained control over his muscles, before retaking control. "Trust is such a scarce commodity," he sighed, " and I'm devastated you think so little of me but I'm the bigger man or in this case fae. So I'll tell you what I'll help you look for her"

"Why don't you just tell me where she is?" snapped Dyson. His response resulted with a slap to his face by his own hand.

"Would you look at that? You just slapped yourself, apparently you have no control. Must be all that pressure of being so…noble all the time." Dyson growled as Vex continued, "But I'm willing to overlook that for the moment and offer you a hand. Oh, but only if you agree not to turn all wolfman on my club. So do we have a deal?"

Dyson's hand extended although there was nothing he could do about it. "Glad to see you agree," Vex said as he shook Dyson's hand. "Now where should we start?"

Dyson was released from Vex's control, he was tempted to attack the annoying dark fae but thought better of it. He would be no help to Bo if he was held captive by his muscles. Instead he stood watching as Vex looked around contemplatively before he was distracted by a smell coming from somewhere to his right side. He spun to face the direction as his nose got a better whiff.

Vex heard the soft yet menacing growl coming from the fae standing behind him, or at least he was a little while ago and turned to see what had caused it but all he could see was the retreating back of said fae a fair distance away from him. He took off behind him hoping no damage was done to his club again but also interested in seeing what Dyson would do but determined not to let him have all the fun.

Finally catching up with the light fae he saw him with his hand around Darius', one of the many dark fae in the club's neck. Most of the patrons surrounding the altercation were not particularly paying attention but they were a few humans, who seemed overly interested, fascinated even. He sighed before he took control over both Dyson's and Darius' muscles forcing them to separate and walk into his dungeon. Once there he released his hold on them and watched as dyson immediately went on the attack.

"You know, you should have become a dark fae," he muttered as he watched Dyson's uncontrolled, rage-filled attack on Darius. "But you know I can't let you have all the fun."

Darius looked to Vex as he fully entered the dungeon with a look akin to relief before he saw the gleeful look on Vex's face. He attempted to retreat but his muscles were not under his control.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a question, well actually he is," he said, jerking his head towards Dyson who was staring intently at Darius. "But I'm going to have some fun!"

Darius' eyes moved back and forth between Dyson and Vex. He knew why he was there and already knew what the question was going to be, so he answered before it was asked. He told them everything he knew watching as Dyson's expression grew more intense. By the time he had finished his story he was up against a wall and held there by the light fae. But before any serious damage could be done to him, Dyson doubled over in pain. He looked to Vex, wondering if he was the reason but Vex looked just as perplexed as he felt.

"Now, don't go turning into one of these werewolves these humans keep harping about," Vex stated looking intently but confesedly at the fae - wolf.

Anything else he was going to say was lost as Dyson recovered and looked up, causing Vex to freeze. He knew that fae-wolves eyes could change colour to an unholy yellow but he had never seen any of them change to the glowing green that Dyson's were now.

Dyson growled before walking out of the dungeon and hopefully out of the club. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the one who has the undecided succubus," Vex mused before turning back to Darius who was still up against the wall.

**I apologize for the wait for this chapter and also for the wait that will most likely ensue for the next chapter because I have exams. Other chapters are finished(kinda) but they have to edited and maybe revamped but I'll will upload as soon as possible.**

**D nn!e :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hale, Kenzi and Ciara slowly followed Trick as they ventured through a series of underground streets. He had told them of his plan, which still had Kenzi wary about her involvement as the worm on the hook, then informed them that he needed to see someone for assisstance and that they were going.

"This place is giving me the creeps," stated Kenzi as she looked around the dark open space.

"As well it should," replied Hale in a low voice.

"Wait a minute, are you scared?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"We're in candyland," Kenzi deadpanned. "Of course I don't know where we are."

"This is the burial ground of Reyes, a type of fae whose powers exceed all of the others. Their powers are legendary among the fae," replied Ciara who until then had not spoken a word.

"So we're walking on the resting place of some fae who could take out the world or kill me with a thought?" Kenzi semi-screeched.

"Relax, lil momma"

"Relax? This dude could kill me without so much as touching me"

"And he won't know you're here by your screeching."

"But he probably already knew you were here from your first step and has been plotting your death," stated Ciara with a smirk.

Before anyone could respond to her, Trick stopped causing the others to immediately stop also and take in their current surroundings searching for the cause of their halt.

"Uh, Trickst-," began Kenzi before she was cut off by Trick's voice.

Trick had began chanting words that Clare nor Hale could decipher if the perplexed looks on their faces were anything to go by. The chant easily rose and fell while the air around them seemed to get colder and windier, though it didn't seem to affect any other area. Trick stood in the midst completely unfazed by the changes occuring around him, his gaze fixed in the distance as his chant continued.

The others looked around as they felt another presence join them though they could not see anyone. Kenzi moved closer to Hale who wrapped his arm around her, even Ciara moved closer as the presence seemed to get stronger.

"Why are you here, bartender" questioned a voice, " or should I say Your High -"

"I'm here for guidance," retorted Trick. "And you used to be good at giving it"

"And you used to be good at not taking it, if I remember correctly."

"Only because your guidance was not of benefit at the time except to you," snapped Trick. "But I'm not here to relive the past."

"No, you come here hoping that I will bow at your feet. You, the man who is responsible for my being here."

"You are responsible for yourself being here. You made the deal now you must live with the consequences," said Trick in a hardened voice.

"Consequences!" The voice bellowed as its body materialized. Kenzi gasp caused the voice to stop and glare at Trick who only smirked. The fae was completely handsome even Ciara seemed to be swooning.

"Still got a temper, I see. Now tell me what I need to know and it better be the truth," Trick said in a majestic voice.

"You tricked me!"

Trick chuckled, " Familiar words coming from you"

The fae glared at trick who merely glared back. To the others it appeared that there was a silent conversation occurring making Kenzi's head swivel as she looked between the two men. After what seemed like an eternity the fae huffed and looked away from Trick.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you will never come here again."

"I will do anything I want," replied Trick with a smirk.

"You will do no such thing or you will be sorry!" shouted the voice.

"And you will do well to remember to whom you speak," Trick replied, his voice cracking like a whip.

The fae relented, although everyone could see he was still disgruntled, and bowed slightly. "My apologies. How may I be of assistance?"

Kenzi, Hale and Ciara looked at each other confused, they had expected a fight not the immediate surrender they had just witnessed.

"Man, the Trickster's gotta have some serious dirt on Mr. Handsome-and-ever-so powerful for him to submit so easily," Kenzi whispered to Hale as they watched the still disgruntled fae converse with Trick.

"A whole lot of dirt," Hale replied as trick gave the fae a stern look, and probably equally stern words, before turning away.


End file.
